The human physiological need for vitamins has been well established. Regular dietary consumption of vitamins is essential to good health. Various organizations and government agencies have published recommended quantities for vitamin consumption. One well known standard in the United States is the U.S. Recommended Daily Allowance (RDA) which recommends quantities for the daily intake of vitamins.
While the need for vitamins is well known, the average person fails to consume the recommended daily intake of vitamins through their normal diet. Often this is due to a busy work schedule that encourages the consumption of "fast food" that is high in fat and sugar content. For others, food rich in vitamin content may just not be readily available. Whatever the reason, many people do not consume enough vitamins in their daily diet.
Vitamin supplements have become common and are distributed in a variety of forms. Pills, capsules, elixirs, tablets, powders and other forms abound on the market as a means for obtaining a proper daily vitamin intake. For some, this is an acceptable source of vitamins, however, many people cannot consume vitamins in these forms. Children and the elderly are especially averse to consumption of these products. This may be due to sensitive gag reflexes or a strong distaste for the product's form or taste. Regardless of the reason, many people find concentrated vitamin supplements unpalatable and unacceptable as a source of daily vitamin intake.
Flavored drinks, especially fruit juice and fruit flavored drinks are a common source of refreshment and nutrition. Many fruit drinks contain naturally occurring vitamins. Others may be vitamin enriched through the addition of vitamin supplements. However, the addition of large amounts of vitamin supplements can adversely affect the taste and mouth feel of a drink. The addition of vitamin supplements can cause a metallic taste, a fish-like taste and distinctly non-fruit-like aromas. These are obviously unpalatable and undesirable in a fruit juice or flavored beverage product.
Common fruit drinks with high vitamin content are often highly acidic. For example, citrus fruits often have very high acidity. For those with sensitive stomachs and digestive tracts, this acidity can cause an upset stomach and aggravate existing problems such as ulcers and stomach reflux, thereby precluding consumption of those juices. Fruit juices with high vitamin content, but less acidity, are preferred by these consumers.
Natural foods are popular among health-conscious consumers today. Many people prefer to get their vitamins and other nutrients in a "natural" way from naturally occurring sources. "Natural" vitamins are now in high demand. These are vitamins which are found in a product in its natural state without vitamin supplements or vitamin "fortification." Many fruit and vegetable juices are known to have high concentrations of vitamins in their natural state and are often a preferred source of vitamins.
Among these natural vitamin containing juices, the health-conscious consumer often prefers a flavor which is unique or exotic and mildly sweet. This gives the perception of a healthy substance that is not high in calories. Unique and exotic tastes are often preferred and perceived to be more refreshing so long as they can be associated with a natural fruit, vegetable, herb or other natural source.
The majority of Americans, and people of many other cultures, are accustomed to consuming stimulants as a part of their daily routine. In the United States, the stimulant of choice is currently caffeine. Millions of cups of coffee are imbibed each morning to kick-start the day and throughout the day to provide a pick-me-up in the afternoon or evening. Cola drinks are also a source of caffeine which are consumed in large amounts. Other cultures prefer tea as a source of caffeine stimulant. The addictive nature of caffeine may explain its widespread acceptance and enormous consumption rate. Caffeine-containing drinks continue to be popular despite effects that arc detrimental to the body. Caffeine can be detrimental to the digestive tract as well as other systems. Caffeine's addictive effects and a user's psychological dependence on caffeine's stimulation make it difficult to abandon after continued use. An alternative drink which can provide gentle stimulation would be a welcome alternative to caffeine-containing drinks.
Herbal teas can be a source of caffeine-free stimulation and a source of vitamins and nutrients, however, prior art teas have demonstrated a difficulty in preserving the rich flavor of fruits in a dehydrated product. Often the flavor of a fruit is lost or substantially diminished when fruit products are converted to a dehydrated tea.
Freeze-drying is a process by which water in a fruit or other product is removed by sublimation at a low temperature and pressure. Freeze-drying is known to help retain nutrients in a product that is dehydrated. While freeze-drying may help preserve nutrients and some flavor, a significant amount of flavor is still lost in the process.